Encuentros
by Lia4
Summary: Ultimo Capitulo, se termina el drama y kagome decide perdonar a Inuyasha Lean y Comenten
1. Default Chapter

RENCUENTROS  
  
La mañana era fresca, junto al rio se divisaba una solitaria muchacha, en su rostro habían huellas de haber llorado mucho y en sus ojos se veía una fuerte determinación. La joven se levanto del pasto, no sin cierta dificultad y con paso seguro y lento (como si la lentitud podría mejorar o arreglar alguna cosa) se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro. La decisión ya estaba tomada, pero tenia que ver si sus amigos estaban bien y aunque no pensaba despedirse de ellos por lo menos quería verlos por ultima vez y además aunque le doliera debía hablar un par de palabras con Inuyasha.  
  
-Kagome- escucho gritar al dulce Zorrito -Te estamos esperando...- pero algo en el caminar de la muchacha, en el rostro le indicaba que algo no andaba bien, y al acercarse a ella, algo en el olor de ella lo hizo sobresaltarse. Shippo giro su rostro hacia Miroku y Sango, ellos también habían detectado algo extraño en la joven.  
  
-Te esperábamos para desayunar- dijo Miroku dando una rápida y expresiva mirada a su compañera.  
  
-Pensamos que se podrían haber perdido- exclamo Sango, mirando también a su compañero (de viaje, no piensen otra cosa) para luego desviar la mirada hacia una figura roja que caminaba desde el bosque.  
  
-Vamos perro tonto- grito shippo -que tenemos mucha hambre-.  
  
Kagome, rápidamente empezó a ayudar a la cazadora y el zorro a terminar el desayuno mientras en joven hanyou se acercaba al campamento. Todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego y cuando Kagome le entrego su plato a Inuyasha, este no levanto la mirada y solo se escucho un simple Gracias, lo que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes.  
  
Miroku miro a Inuyasha, este se estaba comportando extraño ese día, generalmente era el más hambriento, el más grosero y eso de dar las gracias, eso si que era increíble. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que algo grave había pasado el día de ayer entre esos dos, primero llega Kagome, con rastro de haber llorado largamente y después aparece Inuyasha, primero no venían juntos, y llega realmente raro, hasta educado, de verdad algo muy grave tendría que haber pasado para mantener a estos dos tan silenciosos, porque se notaba que esto había sido más que una simple pelea, en Kagome no había furia, sino más bien pena, desesperación, frustración y otro sentimiento que el no podía lograr descifrar y de Inuyasha ni hablar porque todo este rato ni siquiera había levantado su rostro, y de golpe Inuyasha levanto su rostro, como presintiendo que era observado y miro profundamente a Miroku y bajo su mirada.  
  
Miroku quedo sin palabras, lo que había observado era vergüenza????  
  
Llevaba horas caminando, tenían que llegar el día de hoy a la cabaña de la Sacerdotisa Kaede, ya faltaba tan poco para conseguir los últimos fragmentos disponibles y la batalla decisiva con Naraku, estaba muy próxima.  
  
Miroku sintió como Sango le tiraba suavemente de la túnica, y un significativo cruce de miradas le dio a entender que algo serio había pasado entre esos dos.  
  
Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la aldea donde vivía Kaede, y saludo a sus jóvenes amigos.  
  
Todos comían frente a el fuego que servia de cocina en la cabaña de Kaede.  
  
-Recuperamos 8 fragmentos de la perla- hablaba Inuyasha -solamente nos falta los fragmentos que están en poder de Naraku, por lo que debemos preparar nuestro siguiente paso- dijo mirando a Miroku, ya que para todos era sabido que la planificación no era su fuerte, y el monje se caracterizaba a pesar de todo de ser bastante sabio.  
  
Kagome miraba a todos, ella partiría esa misma noche, ya nada le quedaba que le atara a ese lugar, el enfrentamiento con Naraku era absolutamente personal para el monje y el hanyou, ella solamente sobraría penso amargamente.  
  
-Debo regresar a mi casa por unos días- dijo Kagome- tengo prueba y esta vez no puedo faltar- y su voz sonaba tan fuera de sitio que Inuyasha la miro profundamente, mirada que no paso desapercibida por Miroku- así que estaré de regreso en algunos días dijo al tomar su mochila.  
  
-Kagome, es muy tarde para que marches sola, espéranos y te llevaremos- dijo la joven cazadora.  
  
-No yo la llevare- al momento que se levantaba Inuyasha para acompañar a la joven.  
  
Llevaban varios minutos caminando en silencio, y en el ambiente se sentía tan frío y filoso que asustaría a cualquier moustro incauto que se atreviera a acercarse a los jóvenes en ese momento.  
  
Kagome ya veía el claro donde se encontraba el pozo y se acerco resueltamente a él, cuando sintió que la sujetaban del brazo, y aunque no era con violencia esa mano atrevida no la soltaría.  
  
-Perdón- fue lo único que escucho, penso que había escuchado mal, pero la verdad es que sabia que había llegado ese momento, donde no habría vuelta atrás, donde no habría palabras para suavizar su pena, su la rabia.  
  
-Perdón por que? - y su voz sonó fría y vacía, como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra, como si las escupiera para ser más exactos.  
  
-Perdón por qué? - su rabia estaba tomando niveles incontrolados, su pena, desesperación, vergüenza, furia, odio? broto como lava hirviendo.  
  
-Perdón por qué?, por no amarme?, porque al tomarme solamente pensabas en Kikyo?, porque al poseerme solo gritabas su nombre?, por romperme el corazón?- y su voz se quebró, su esperanzas se quebraron, la ilusión se desvaneció como un mal truco de magia, sus sueños destrozados sin piedad, por el ser que ella más amaba, se desplomo y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos sollozando suavemente.  
  
Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, sabia que no debía tocarla (tampoco seria seguro), por una momento de pasión y debilidad la había lastimado y seriamente, le arrebato cosas importantes. Como explicarle que las cosas no eran así de simples, que los sentimientos no se manipulan, que aunque era cierto que todavía amaba a Kikyo, ella no le era indiferente, jamas la hubiera tocado si no la quisiera, que para él el tiempo no transcurrió, que solamente fue despertado de un mal sueño, y que el dolor al ser confinado por esa flecha había sido consolado al saber que habían sido engañados, y entonces ella apareció arrebatándole de apoco el espacio de Kikyo en su corazón, que dentro de él pasaban emociones y impulsos que difícilmente podría controlar, y que se sentía como un gusano, un mal sujeto, porque cuando estuvo con ella la confusión se hizo mayor, la figura de Kagome y Kikyo se fusionaron en un solo ser y se sintió culpable por amar a Kagome, por traicionar a Kikyo, la verdad no sabia que había gritado su nombre, y Kagome no se fijo que al terminar y abrazarla fue su nombre y solamente el suyo el que pronuncio en un susurro como si con eso la esperanza de un nuevo futuro con Kagome a su lado fuera bendecidos por los dioses, pero también sabia que una pasión salvaje los había consumido y entendía que ella estuviera asustada, nunca la dañaría, y aunque su aroma y gemidos lo habían vuelto loco, en todo momento procuro no lastimarla más de la cuenta y entendía perfectamente el estado en que ella se encontraba, sabia que necesitaría tiempo y lejanía, que estaría mejor un tiempo separada de el, así también pondrían las cosas en claro, y ante todo él era un hanyou con honor y se responsabilizaría de lo que había hecho, porque antes que su propia confusión estaba el honor de Kagome.  
  
Y escucho su voz, y fue como hielo cortando sus venas- Yo ya tome una decisión -dijo mientras se paraba, caminaba al pozo y se sentaba en el borde de este.  
  
-Ya tome una decisión, también hay parte de responsabilidad mía en esta situación, yo sabia que no me amabas pero eso no me importo, me degrade tratando de darte algo que ella jamas te daría, por eso y por que no me gusta la mujer en que me convertí es que no deseo volverte a ver, quiero recuperar la poca dignidad que me queda- dijo seriamente Kagome.  
  
-No quiero que me busques, no quiero verte nunca más, y sabes que deberás respetar mi decisión- y sin más se arranco el medallón de la perla y se lo arrojo mientras su cuerpo se perdía en el pozo.  
  
Inuyasha, se sentó y sintió como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, no recordaba sentirse tan angustiado desde la muerte de su madre, cuando perdió lo único que tenia y que lo amaba, además sabia que no podría ir tras ella, sus palabras lo habían amarrado a una promesa no dicha, y sabia que la perdía y para siempre, y se maldijo por no hablar, por no tratar de explicarle a ella, por quedarse sentado viendo a la única mujer que amaba y deseaba como compañera, desaparecía para siempre de su vida, y todo por cobardía.  
  
Continuara 


	2. Segundo Capitulo

Primero que nada quiero agradecer los reviews que me enviaron, tengo que confesar que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic y que lo envío a algún lugar, así que entenderán que estoy un poco nerviosa. Lo segundo que debo aclarar que soy una autentica fans de la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome, pero también se que para el pobre de Inuyasha la cosa no debe ser muy fácil, un amor tan fuerte por Kikyo no se olvida de un día para otro, y puede que ésta al final ayude a unir a nuestra querida pareja.  
  
RENCUENTROS  
  
Segundo Capitulo  
  
Kagome estaba en su habitación, tendida en su cama, la verdad es que esos días no habían sido nada fáciles para ella, quizás había cometido un gran error pero amaba demasiado a Inuyasha para obligarlo a estar con ella por un simple traspié, que para él nada significaba.  
  
Todavía recordaba cuando regreso a su época, el dolor que sintió de verdad la destrozo, el pensar que no lo vería nunca más se contrarrestaba con la rabia de haberse sentido utilizada, y entrando a su casa reunió a su familia y simplemente les informo que ya no volvería a viajar a la época de las guerras civiles, que este periodo de su vida que involucraba más de dos años había terminado y que ahora retomaría su vida como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.  
  
-Kagome, hija, necesito hablar contigo- escucho a su madre mientras habría la puerta.  
  
-De verdad me tienes preocupada, desde que regresaste hace más de un mes ya no eres la misma, ya no sonríes, duermes todo el día, ni siquiera sales cuando vienen a buscarte, niña a mi no engañas, se que algo te sucedió y presiento que tiene relación con cierto joven hanyou-  
  
Kagome miro intensamente a su madre, cuando volvió a su casa oculto la verdadera razón de su regreso, penso que no lo detectarían. -Es tan obvio mama?- y después de muchas semanas su madre la vio sonreír -es por él que me encuentro así, pense que al terminar todo lo referente a los fragmentos cada uno retomaría su propia vida..- su madre solo la miraba sabia perfectamente que su hija le ocultaba algo que era primordial para la decisión tomada, pero su hija ya era una mujer, y aunque se preocupara debía respetar su silencio.  
  
-Mamá, me escuchas - escucho gruñir a su hija que la miraba con cara de molestia.  
  
-Perdona hija, me acorde que no hice las compras de esta semana- mientras se retiraba otorgándole una dulce mirada, ahora estaba más tranquila sabia que su hija pronto estaría bien.  
  
Kagome no podía detestar a su madre, la verdad que tampoco le podría contar todo lo sucedido, y lo que ahora le tenia preocupada eran los últimos sueños que había tenido, hace más de una semana que soñaba con shippo, Sango y Miroku, que se reencontraban entre gritos y abrazos y en un rincón se encontraba Inuyasha que la miraba profundamente y en sus ojos había otro mirar, más calmado, más serio, acaso triste??  
  
Esos sueños la habían perturbado, por primera ves después de tanto tiempo sentía que su decisión había sido demasiado apresurada, que el despecho que sintió no la dejaron pensar con claridad, la verdad que si detestaba a Kikyo con todas su alma, pero el huir no era la opción, simplemente se retiro, ella, Kagome que siempre lucho por lo justo, que siempre peleo por lo que quería, ni siquiera permitió que Inuyasha hablara con ella, y simplemente se marcho.  
  
Era cierto, Inuyasha estaba confundido, que acaso ella no lo estaria?, es verdad él había gritado el nombre de Kikyo, pero no era menos cierto que él la había cuidado en todo momento y que al abrazarla había susurrado su nombre, mientras sus labios eran sellados con un profundo beso, y al mirarlo a los ojos los vio envuelto en lagrimas y esa sonrisa, esa si que era un truco sucio, esa sonrisa la desarmaba, nunca podría resistirse a ella e incluso por culpa de una de esas sonrisas estaba ahora en esta situación, no le importo absolutamente nada, solo quería estar entre sus brazos, no se cuestiono en ningún momento entregarse por primera vez a él.  
  
Una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla, nunca sabría el verdadero sentimiento de Inuyasha hacia ella, ya que en su furia le hizo prometer que jamas la buscaría y sabia que para un hanyou tan honorable y orgulloso como él jamas la rompería la palabra dada, y rápidamente el sueño la invadió.  
  
-Dulce niña- susurro Inuyasha oculto en las sombras, hace más de una semana que venia todas las noches a velar el sueño de su amada, había dado su palabra, por lo que ella jamas sabría que él estaba allí, pero no significaba que el no podría verla dormir, incluso la noche anterior, el se metió como un ladrón a su pieza y la contemplo desde el lugar más oscuro de la habitación durante horas, y en un momento habría jurado que lo había visto, pero después de eso solo siguió durmiendo, mientras el hanyou trataba de serenar su corazón, ya que sentía que con su rápido palpitar despertaría a todo la familia.  
  
Ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando Inuyasha se lanzo por el pozo, cabizbajo caminaba por el claro cuando una voz lo detuvo.  
  
-Inuyasha, creo que debemos hablar- y se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del monje y vio a Miroku que lo miraba seriamente- esto no puede continuar, no te hace bien a ti, a Kagome o ninguno de nosotros-  
  
Continuara 


	3. La decisión de Kagome

Disculpen mi ignorancia pero creo que debí poner esto en el primer capitulo: Inuyasha y Compañía no es mío, pero lo que yo piense o sueñe es otra cosa.  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a Sakura Kinomoto, no sabes como me has alentado  
  
RENCUENTROS  
  
Tercer Capitulo  
  
Kagome despertó sobresaltada, su habitación estaba a oscura a excepción de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana, una mano tapaba su boca impidiéndole gritar y en la oscuridad distinguía unos ojos color ámbar .  
  
-Inuyasha, que haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama y lo miraba atónita, presintiendo que solo era un sueño del que no quería despertar.  
  
-Agregando otra vergüenza a mi decaído honor- fue la amarga respuesta que le escucho decir.  
  
Kagome encendió la lampara de su velador, la tenue y blanquecina luz, le permitió contemplarlo y comprendió que este mes de distancia tampoco había tratado bien a Inuyasha, pero fue sus ojos lo que más le impactaron, había tanta pena, que toda la rabia que sentía por él se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido.  
  
-Inuyasha, a que has venido- su voz sonó sincera y tranquila, suavizando el pánico del joven hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha se sentó a los pies de la cama contemplándola, su voz era una caricia a su angustiada alma, además significaba que ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar y sabia que había llegado el momento de hablar.  
  
-Se que acabo de romper una promesa, no debía estar aquí, pero tenia que verte, hablarte, explicarte, hacerte entender- y sus palabras se atragantaban, su voz se moría en su garganta, su equilibrio le fallaba sintiendo que se caía a un pozo profundo, cuando sintió la mano de Kagome como una suave caricia en su brazo, que lo alentaba a seguir.  
  
-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para escucharte- y la sonrisa que recibió el joven hanyou por unos momento lo transporto a la única época en que había sido feliz, cuando al ser rechazado y maltratado por lo aldeanos siempre encontraba consuelo en los dulces brazos de su madre, y este recuerdo lo sintió como un presagio de esperanza.  
  
-Kagome, te quiero, se que no me porte bien contigo, es cierto, yo amé a Kikyo, reconozco que todavía siento algo por ella, pero ese sentimiento no se iguala con la angustia que sentir al perderte, y escúchame bien- y su voz sonaba extremadamente segura y su mirada traslucía calma y cariño- solo a ti te escogí como compañera, solo contigo hice el rito de unión.  
  
Inuyasha se acercaba gateando lentamente a la joven, mientras ella se sentía hipnotizada con esos destellos de color ámbar.  
  
-Kagome recuerdas cuando te abrace al terminar- y la muchacha dio las gracias de estar en penumbras en su habitación porque sentía que se incendiaba -te abrace, llore y susurre tu nombre al terminar, eso no es una mentira y no lo puedes negar- y respiro profundamente para poder dar un poco de aire a sus pulmones.  
  
-El no tenerte a mi lado en estas semanas ha sido suficiente castigo. Se que no puedo presionar las cosas, en definitiva es tu decisión- le escucho decir mientras se lanzaba por la ventana, y corría por el jardín, girando su cabeza para oler rogando que no fuera la ultima vez el aroma de su amada.  
  
Kagome estaba en su cama con su cabeza como torbellino, la verdad que esa situación la había dejado en extremo cansada y tratando de recordar palabra por palabra lo que el joven le digiera rápidamente el sueño la invadió.  
  
Kagome se despertó cuando ya había amanecido hace algunas horas, y escondió su cabeza entre las sabana, la verdad es que había tenido un dulce sueño, no era justo tener que despertarse, pero debía levantarse sino no llegaría a la escuela.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escucho por toda la casa, mientras fuertes pisadas se sentían por todo el pasillo y que frenaban bruscamente en la puesta de la habitación de Kagome.  
  
El ultimo en llegar fue el abuelo y miro con extrañeza a su hija y nieto, de verdad no entendía nada, lo que había escuchado era un horrible alarido, y ahora veía a su nieta saltando desde los brazos de su madre a los de su hermano, gritando de alegría. Y silenciosamente se alejo pensando seriamente que algo había contaminado a su familia convirtiéndoles en un montón de maniáticos.  
  
Una madre contemplaba a una hija que corría en dirección a su nueva vida e independiente de la pena que sentía por su partida sabia que su niña estaría bien.  
  
Kagome se paro en la puerta del pozo, y miro a su madre, la casa donde se había criado, y se despidió de todos ellos lanzando un beso, mientras apretaba fuertemente el collar de los fragmentos de la perla que Inuyasha había dejado la noche anterior en su velador, dándole a entender que ahora toda la decisión estaba en sus manos y sin dudarlo un momento salto hacia el futuro que le esperaba.  
  
-Kagome, regresaste...- grito Shippo, siendo el primero en reaccionar al ver en la lejanía la figura de la muchacha y sin esperar a los demás se hecho a correr para abrazarla, vio los hermosos ojos de Sango que la abrazaba y besarla con felicidad, se encontró con los risueños ojos de Miroku, a quien saludo cariñosamente tratando de mantener cierta distancia. De golpe su corazón empezó a latir violentamente, lentamente se giro sintiendo que se ahogaba, y vio a Inuyasha, y en ese momento se sintió como una tonta, no sabia como acercarse a él, que decirle y se dio cuenta que no sabia como enfrentar esta situación, cuando unos labios hambrientos y apasionados interrumpieron sus pensamientos, mientras un remolino se sensaciones la embargaban al sentir el cuerpo del joven hanyou junto al suyo y dándose cuenta que era besada sin vergüenza frente a los demás.  
  
La reacción de Inuyasha había dejado desencajados a más de una persona, Sango se restregaba una y otra vez los ojos sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, Shippo se cayo de la impresión y estaba tratando de ver lo que sucedía escapando del sobreprotector de Miroku, la anciana Kaede sonreía, la reacción de Inuyasha la había conmovido en extremo (recordando además lo insufrible que había estado Inuyasha las semanas anteriores), y Miroku, Miroku solo recordaba la conversación sostenida con Inuyasha unos días atrás.  
  
Flash -Inuyasha, creo que debemos hablar- y se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del monje y vio a Miroku que lo miraba seriamente- esto no puede continuar, no te hace bien a ti, a Kagome o ninguno de nosotros-  
  
-Miroku, la verdad es que no estoy de humor para hablar contigo ni para escuchar ninguna de tus idioteces- le responde hoscamente, mientras sigue caminando, cuando una mano como una garra lo gira bruscamente.  
  
-Pero ahora me vas a escuchar...- dice el monje  
  
-Cómo te atreves, insolente, recuerda que solo eres un humano y si quisiera te destrozaría en este mismo lugar- susurra, con su voz vibrando de rabia y tomando amenazadoramente su colmillo.  
  
Miroku mira al joven hanyou y se da cuenta de su error, el joven Inuyasha, piensa, es una persona solitaria no acostumbrada a expresar lo que siente, frágil e inestable dado su actual condición y sabe que un paso en falso y podría traer su propia perdición y calmadamente se sentó.  
  
-Inuyasha, con esa actitud solo lograras que nos maten a todos- e Inuyasha se descolocó completamente no esperaba ese rumbo en la conversación y silenciosamente se sentó al lado del monje, la verdad es que si necesita un amigo, o lo más parecido posible a eso, nunca tuvo un padre a su lado, de su medio hermano solo ha tenido odio y dolor, ha vivido desde niño solo protegiéndose de todo el mundo, no era algo fácil para él confiar en alguien.  
  
-Inuyasha, no me quiero entrometer entre tu y Kagome, pero con esta situación solo lograras que algunos de nuestros aliados muera, y sabes que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a todos estas bestias y más si saben que andas como alma en pena-.  
  
Inuyasha de verdad se sintió agredido, pero sabia que el monje tenia razón, aunque no había sido su intención había tomado cariño a su grupo, como si fuera su manada, y solo pensar en el dolor que le produciría a Kagome que alguno de ellos muriera lo hacia sentirse responsable de la protección de todos ellos. De verdad no podía molestarse con Miroku, seria un monje libidinoso, pero era sabio y el único con cabeza en el grupo, eso si que había que reconócelo.  
  
-Hice algo torpe..- dijo Inuyasha en un susurro, que Miroku casi no pudo escuchar, pero sabia que debía esperar que el otro volviera a hablar -... y de verdad lastime a Kagome, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, solo quería estar con ella, sentir su piel, acariciarla.- y simplemente se callo profundamente sonrojado, era bastante vergonzoso tener que hablar de cosas tan intimas con una persona y dejar en tal evidencia su afecto por la joven -..y como soy un estúpido, todo en ese momento se me confundio y la lastime, ella no me quiere ver más.  
  
Pasaron unos tensos y largos minutos.  
  
-La dañaste...- y la voz del monje sonó filosa y dura.  
  
-No Miroku, te lo juro, la trate con cuidado, pero en mi caso mis palabras dañan más que mis actos.  
  
-Kikyo.- solo dijo el monje e Inuyasha asintió si atreverse a levantar su cabeza.  
  
-Por qué viajas todas las noches?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente el Monje.  
  
-Por qué viajo? Porque necesito sentirla cerca, porque aunque me impuso esa cruel promesa no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, porque aunque el dolor de tener que dejarla es insoportable, esos son los únicos momentos que soy feliz...- e Inuyasha miro asombrado al monje mientras este se levantaba y se iba, dejándolo solo y avergonzado.  
  
-Creo que esta todo claro, ve a buscar a tu mujer- le dijo el monje mientras se iba sonriendo. Flash  
  
Han pasado algunos meses y sobre la colina se ve la figura de dos mujeres que con ansiedad observa el horizonte cuando en sus rostros fatigados se expresa la más infinita felicidad, mientras que la más pequeña hace señales a una caravana que avanza a lo lejos.  
  
Kagome esta feliz, siente que nada a cambiado, Inuyasha persigue a un más alto Shippo que escapa de él insultándolo, a su derecha escucha un fuerte golpe dado a un descarado monje que nuevamente se sobrepaso con la mujer menos indicada ( pero no por eso la más adecuada ) y siente como la abrazan por la espalda mientras siente unos suaves labios en su cuello.  
  
-Kagome..- y los ojos que la observan la dejan sin aliento, presintiendo que debe reaccionar o podría pasar una tremenda vergüenza -...hueles distinto- y en esa mirada hay un dejo de inquietud, cuando una hermosa sonrisa le da entender que el joven ya ha comprendido -...es cierto, los dioses me concedieron una nueva oportunidad -.  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, solo les pido que dejen sus reviews para saber como estuvo. 


End file.
